Last Kiss
by xHanaMitchx
Summary: Sam never imagined they'd end like this. Never imagined they'd have a last kiss...


**Hello! Haven't written something in ages and felt like doing a oneshot based on the song 'Last Kiss' By Taylor Swift. It's a really nice song, so please go listen to it! **

**Note: **'This writing' **is present POV, **_'This writing' _**is a flashback and 'This writing' is song lyrics.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on the cold kitchen floor, fingers tracing over the cracked glass of the photo frame. I searched your face, looking for that smile that hasn't graced your lips since that day. Your eyes; full of unspoken joy. I knew that you were looking at me, laughing as I tripped over the bar stool. I bit my lip and winced, embarrassed that it had happened in front of our colleagues. You pulled me into a hug, kissed my forehead and told me that you loved me. And I believed you.

**You told me you loved me,**

**So why did you go...away?**

I felt a shard of uprooted glass tear into my finger. Without knowing what I was doing, I began to dig my nail under and lift the glass out. Placing it on the floor, I started to rip the other pieces out. I was in a angry rage, angry about what had happened, angry that I didn't do anything. I tore at the fragments until my fingers could stand no more. I had to get rid of it though. I couldn't have it in my hands, couldn't bear to look at it. I gathered the frame and the photo in my bloodied hands, and threw with all my might.

It hit the wall with a resounding thud, plaster breaking and crumbling around the gaping hole. As the remains crumpled onto the floor, so did I.

**I do recall now,**

**The smell of the rain,**

**Fresh on the pavement,**

**I ran off the plane**

_"Tom!" I frantically called his name. "Tom, I'm sorry!" I ran into the street, letting the pouring rain soak my skin. I saw his figure, standing hunched at the corner of the street. His eyes were holding back tears; mine already cascading down my face. "I didn't mean it Tom. I would never say anything to hurt you." He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, realising that he was standing in the middle of the rain, with no means of protection._

**The beat of your heart, **

**It jumps through your shirt,**

**I can still feel your arms.**

_He turned to face me. "It's not that Sam. I know you didn't mean it like that." He sighed, a deep heavy sigh. "Never mind. Now come here." He pulled me in, our sodden bodies colliding in one soggy heap. I knew that I shouldn't be worried that I had hurt him, but I could still feel his heart rapidly beating. As he held me in his embrace, I could feel his heartbeat slowing down until it came to rest at a normal pace. He pulled my face up and planted a soft kiss to my lips. I knew that he was hiding something, but in that moment, I was ready to accept anything, as long as he still loved me._

**_Now I'll go,_**

**_Sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_**

**_All I know is I don't know,_**

**_How to be something you'd miss, _**

**_Never thought we'd have a last kiss._**

I peeled myself from the floor, having cried all my tears away. Paying no attention to the wreck around me, I made my way up the stairs, staring at the pictures on the wall as I went by. They were all ones of me and Tom, with the exception of a few family photos. As I glanced at the photos, Tom seemed to dissolve through the photo, leaving just me. Alone.

Ignoring the urge to destroy yet another frame, I turned and fled up the stairs, into our room. I scanned the room, eyes catching the plain walls. We were going to paint them, but what was the point now? I stormed over to my wardrobe and deposited items one by one onto the floor, until I found what I was looking for.

Pulling out the first photo I saw, my memory flicked as I remembered the date. 14th March. Tom's birthday.

**I do remember the swing of your step,**

**Life of the party, you're showing off again,**

**And I rolled my eyes and then you pulled me in,**

**I'm not much for dancing but for you I did.**

_He bounced over to me, drunk as ever but looking adorable. He lifted my hands and held them in his. "Dance with me?" He pleaded. I shook my head. "For me? You can't resist the birthday boy now, can you?" He smiled and I felt my face copying his expression. "One dance." I told him and he nodded, glad that I had accepted his offer._

_He pulled me to the middle of the dance floor before I could protest. As the song changed to a slow waltz, he placed his arm around my waist and we danced. Danced like there was nobody else, it was me and him. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back._

I placed the photo to the side, and at the same time I placed that memory into the back of my head. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, not without him. He'll never hold me close again, never tell me he loves me again. He'll never kiss me again.

**I loved how you'd kiss me in the middle of saying something,**

**Theres not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions.**

_"...And then there's the house and the garden and then we'll have to-" My sentence was cut short by the feel of Toms lips on mine. "Shush..." He told me afterwards. "Everything's going to be alright. Don't worry."_

That's what I'll miss the most. He never worried. Cool, calm and collected. I felt relaxed around him, I could trust him. We'd always get through something, one way or another. But not this time.

**Never imagined we'd end like this.**

I think that was the worst thing. It happened so suddenly, without warning. I only found out later, and by then he was already dead, 3 hours gone. I visited you in the morgue, but couldn't bear to stay more than a few minutes. I didn't talk to you, no point - you had long been gone.

**And I hope the sun shine and it's a beautiful day,**

**And something reminds you, you wished you had stayed.**

Is it beautiful in heaven Tom? Do you miss me, do you remember me? I know they say you don't have a choice in whether you live or die, but you did. They told me that before you lost consciousness, you said you didn't want to wake up. Well, you got your wish.

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss,**

**Never imagined we'd end like this,**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips,**

**Just like our last kiss.**

You probably don't know this Tom, but that day, in the morgue, I kissed you. And that was our last kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! I know I've already said this, but please listen the song! It will really help with the feel of the story. **

**Please read and review, even if it is a short one! Though I would love to hear whether you liked this or not! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hannah xxxx**


End file.
